


So Sweet, I wanna Lick the Wrapper

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP teaching Person B to kiss.<br/>Imagine your OTP making out. At one point, Person B moves their lips to Person A’s neck. Person A is so pleasured and surprised by this, they let out a high pitch squeal… Which causes Person B to burst out with laughter, completely ruining the sensual mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet, I wanna Lick the Wrapper

Yixing is attractive and not just in Luhan’s opinion. He’s heard multitudes of comments about how handsome his roommate is. He’s popular and not in an artificial way – the boy is literally the embodiment of an angel. He’s incredibly sweet, if not a bit naïve and he’s well-known across campus for his ability to memorise a composition after only hearing it once. 

So when he tells Luhan that he’s never kissed anyone before, well Luhan can’t be blamed for not believing him.

“But you’ve had boyfriends before. I don’t get it.”

He narrows his eyes at Yixing, sitting across from him on their respective dorm beds. The younger shifts uncomfortably under the gaze Luhan is sending his way. He shrugs as though he doesn’t get it either.

“I just never did anything with them. This is so embarrassing okay, but the last guy I went out with had terrible breath and that was back in high school. It completely put me off. And you know I don’t believe in random hook-ups.”

Luhan would laugh if the look on Yixing’s face wasn’t sending his stomach into various knots. He looks so disappointed in himself and the fact that he’s telling Luhan this, well it says a lot about the trust he has in him.

“You want me to teach you?”

It’s a complete one eighty from the mood of the conversation but at this point Luhan would do anything to crack that look on Yixing’s face. 

It works too, the younger’s mouth quirking and his eyes widening in surprise.  
He stutters as Luhan crosses the room and plonks himself down on the bed. 

“You’re being serious?”

Luhan smiles, Yixing sounds defensive but he’s shifting his body to face Luhan’s and that’s all the sign he needs.

“Sure. You don’t have to feel embarrassed, it’s just me. Besides, I’ve kissed a lot of people so I like to think I’m somewhat of an expert.”

He gives a cheeky wink, expecting the younger to laugh at his tacky line but all he gets is a head tilt and a furrowed brow. 

“Okay.”

The noise of surprise that leaves his throat catches Luhan completely off guard and he quickly coughs to try and cover it.

He crosses his legs and Yixing follows, scooting closer so their knees are barely grazing. Luhan leans in just a little and the way Yixing’s neck constricts as he swallows eases his own nervousness.

It’s an agonizingly slow build-up to the kiss, but Luhan doesn’t want this to be some kind of traumatizing event for Yixing. So he gently rests his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, slowly brushes their noses together before he closes his eyes and presses his lips to Yixing’s. 

Yixing’s lips are a little dry and that’s all the information that crosses Luhan’s mind before he pulls back. When Yixing lets out a slow breath, he realises he had been holding his own breath in too too and lets it go, allowing air back into his lungs again.

“That’s it?” The younger questions, fingers playing at the bottom of his shirt.

“Well no. I guess there’s more to it, but hey! Now you can say you’ve kissed someone.”

“Oh.”

Luhan watches as Yixing’s gaze fall to the bedspread, fingers still playing with the same frayed fabric. He wonders if maybe he should offer to further his service but before he can open his mouth, Yixing looks up again, eyes defiant.

“Could you teach me more then?”

Luhan grins, “Sure.”

He doesn’t even bother entertaining the fact that maybe this is a bad idea, that surely this will come back to bite him in the ass later. Just places his hands back up on Yixing’s shoulders and brings their lips together again.

He just presses a couple of quick pecks to Yixing’s lips at first, the younger pressing back more firmly with each one. 

His legs are getting a little uncomfortable at having to support him when he moves closer, so he sits back and tries to figure out how to best position himself. 

Yixing licks his lips while he watches, spreading his legs as Luhan instructs so the blonde can scoot in between them. 

“Much better.”

The soft smile Yixing sends his way is so sweet that Luhan really wonders how no one has ever kissed it into existence. Yixing tentatively places his hands on Luhan’s hips, the blonde encouraging him with a small smile. Instead of the shoulders, Luhan now rests his hands on the nape of Yixing’s neck, in his attempt to re-enact a more intimate kiss.

“Um, I’m just going to use my tongue so just sort of follow my lead I guess?”

It’s so awkward talking about the functions of a kiss but when he guides Yixing’s mouth to his own, he’s glad to notice the younger follows instructions very carefully. 

After a couple of small kisses, Luhan licks at the seam of Yixing’s mouth a little. He’s never paid so much attention to kissing before, but when Yixing loosens his lips, he finds he's oddly aware of how smooth and soft the inside of his lips are. 

He figures since it’s going well so far he might as well go as far as he can. Pulling a little at the hair on his neck, Yixing parts his mouth a little more and soon enough Luhan is sucking on his tongue. 

Yixing lets out a low groan, startling the both of them enough to break contact. He immediately drops his head and cups his face in embarrassment. Luhan just strokes the back of his neck and laughs a little.

“So you liked it?”

He has to peel Yixing’s hands away from his face to see him nodding shyly, cheeks flushed with pink.

“More?”

Yixing swallows thickly before nodding again, eyes drifting down to Luhan’s lips. 

“Okay, but we’re going to have to get more comfortable. Lie down.”

“Alright.”

So submissive, it makes Luhan curious as to why no one has ever taken advantage of his nature and kissed him already. He falls back with a soft “Oomph” as his head hits his pillow. Nervous hands come up to play with his shirt again and Luhan is tempted to tell him to take the damn shirt off.

He’ll leave that for later though, opting to place Yixing’s hands back on his hips instead.

“You can put your hands wherever is comfortable for you.”

The younger nods, shifting his hands only slightly when Luhan leans down to hover over him. This time is different when their lips come together. When Yixing parts his lips a little, Luhan chooses to tug on his bottom lip with his teeth slightly. 

Yixing’s hands grip him a little tighter, but he makes no move to push Luhan away. He scrapes his teeth against skin a little, licking over the plump lip afterwards. 

It pleases him when Yixing’s tongue licks at his own lips, the younger getting braver with every press of their mouths together. Minutes later and the hands that were holding onto Luhan’s hips are at his neck, pulling him in closer. Luhan lets Yixing control the kiss, even with the bumping of noses and too much teeth it’s still okay for a newbie.

Plus the enthusiastic little noises escaping from Yixing don’t hinder his desire in anyway. He kind of wishes Yixing’s hands were on his ass but he’s enjoying the way his thumbs are fitted under his ears and caressing the skin there.

Yixing had already mastered the art of breathing through his nose and when Luhan licks into his mouth, he’s pleased that there’s no excess saliva threatening to spill out. 

All highly unsexy thoughts, but Luhan figures this is a lesson and as the teacher he should offer this kind of information up at the end of the session.

After sucking Yixing’s tongue into his own mouth and feeling the heat radiating off Yixing’s body, Luhan remembers the thought he was entertaining before they had the discussion that led to this. He slows it down and presses his mouth to the corner of Yixing’s before straightening his arms and leaning off of Yixing.

His lips are slicked with saliva, plump and pink from the incessant pressing of Luhan’s lips. The blonde is pleased to see that the blush on his cheeks has spread to his neck and his eyes have a blissed glaze to them.  
He smiles at the sight underneath him, all because of him.

No one has ever gotten this reaction out of Yixing, Luhan is the first. And though Luhan has no stake to claim on Yixing, he still feels something a little akin to possessiveness at the thought.

He drops his head again, nosing along Yixing’s jaw line and kissing him right at his pulse point. Just as he thought, Yixing shivers a little and his fingers tighten in Luhan’s hair.

He drops short kisses all up Yixing’s neck until his mouth is hovering over the junction of his skin where Yixing’s ear meets his neck.

Luhan lets out a little puff of air first and instantly Yixing trembles. Luhan smiles to himself before tracing his tongue under Yixing’s ear. He thought maybe Yixing would just shiver again, or maybe even let out another moan. It’s totally unexpected when the younger lets out a squeal of all things. 

It’s high pitched and completely unsexy and Luhan can’t help but laugh. Yixing just groans and shoves Luhan away before covering his face behind his hands. Luhan rolls next to him on the bed, laughing his head off as the sound replays in his mind.

“Shut up!” 

The elbow in his side is almost effective but then Yixing lets out another frustrated sound and it reminds Luhan of a snuffling piglet and he’s lost to his laughter again.

“You suck. I’m leaving.”

Before Luhan can stop him, Yixing is off the bed and pulling his shoes on  
.  
“Come on Xing, I promise I’ll stop.” Except that he’s got a massive grin on his face and his shoulders are still shaking.

Yixing sends him a glare, lips still puffy and cheeks still glowing.

“Yeah, right.”

He leaves, slamming the door for the first time since Luhan has been rooming with him. Luhan shrugs, knowing his roomie has to come back sooner or later. And Yixing doesn’t stay mad for long, so he doesn’t bother worrying, just curls up on Yixing’s bed and attempts to fall asleep.


End file.
